


The Greater Good

by The_Fanfic_Mormon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond pre-angst, Gempire expansion, Gen, Genocide, Homeworld is Horrible, Invasion, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Random & Short, Slaughter, The violence isn't described graphically, War, but very violent acts do take place hence the tag, lotta death, non-specific planet gets fucked, ruthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Mormon/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Mormon
Summary: A world is conquered, and I try to remind the fandom that the Diamonds have been slaughtering entire races for millennia.





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's An Invasion!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241581) by [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH). 



> I had an idea to do a perspective piece about a gem invasion, unrelated to my ongoing series. Sorry about that, but I like how this one turned out. The basic premise was inspired by "It's An Invasion!" by CaptainJZH, about Yellow Diamond's invasion of the Jungle Moon planet. Be sure to check out their story. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

When the scanners had reported a small unidentified mass hurtling towards the planet, no one was that concerned. Small meteorites fell into the atmosphere all the time; it was one of the downsides of being located close to an asteroid belt. After the object suddenly lost speed, however, and began to fly with purpose, everyone seemed at a loss.

Various explanations were proposed, from glitches to (semi-jokingly by an intern) an alien probe, but when a small hovercraft was sent out to investigate, nothing was found. The incident went unreported in the media, as did all such events. After all, the Emperor had to keep people from promoting baseless conspiracies. It would promote social disorder and undermine authority. It was filed away in a database, then forgotten about.

* * *

Forty years later, the Supreme General was wringing his hands over another similar alert. The scanners had picked up several large objects traveling at high speed, destined to make contact in an hour. A squadron of starfighters was sent to intercept and shoot down the objects. They never returned. 

It was pure chaos, personnel running wildly around in a failing attempt to maintain order. Aliens existed! This was now a fact, and no one in the government quite knew how to handle this knowledge. Most pushed it into the corners of their mind, doing their jobs with a nervous diligence. Some huddled in prayer masses, clutching whatever symbols of the state-mandated religion they could find in a futile plea to whatever god happened to be listening. 

Eventually, the Supreme General issued an objective red. The royal army was mustered as several thousand soldiers marched towards what was presumed to be a landing site. After establishing a perimeter, the commanders signaled their readiness. Several minutes of anticipation passed, seconds ticking by slowly. Then six large grey disks silently descended from the sky. The troops tensely clutched their weapons, checking their ammunition, priming the energy cannons, waiting for a fight.

A hatch opened on one of the crafts, and a ramp slowly crawled to the ground. The Supreme General peered into the dark interior when suddenly, a bipedal alien strode out with purpose. It had a large green circle in the center of its face, and it appeared as if it was about to say something when one commanders yelled “Attack!” and a barrage of energy projectiles leaped out of the crowd of soldiers. The invader disappeared in a poof of smoke when it was struck, and a few seconds later the energy cannons had turned on the spacecrafts, causing them to explode violently. Finally, seeing no more foes to face, the Supreme General screamed at the top of his lungs, “Cease firing!”

He took the time to survey the devastation. Although the crafts had been obliterated, no one could find any corpses, just multiple green spheres with black markings. He picked one up, and was about to order the troops to collect them when he heard a scream of panic. It had come from a soldier who began to whimper, paralyzed by fear. A commander walked up to him, prepared to discipline this unruly coward when several dozen gasps emerged from the crowd. Several soldiers dropped their weapons, starting to furiously sprint into the brush. Others stood frozen, jaws dropped, staring into the sky with horror in their eyes. 

The General's mind grew furious. This was ridiculous! Platoons of trained soldiers, scared by what? He swiveled around, prepared to single-handily take down this threat if he had to. His eyes bulged at what he saw, and he began to giggle, a demented, strained noise. It was all he could do as the finger in the sky began to crackle and glow. This was how he was going to die, a ridiculous scenario that he'd never dreamed could happen. He kept laughing, even as beams of energy began to obliterate the ground around him.

* * *

The Emperor was fuming. An entire army sub-unit, just…gone? What could possibly ever do that much damage? The planet had been thrown into chaos. Communications were down completely, and no one could tell him what the hell was happening anywhere in the empire. He had sat for hours, ruminating on the situation. Hands on his head from the migraine he was dealing with, he tried to calm himself. It would be alright. These hostile invaders can't win. They just couldn't. He refused to even think that his two hundred years of being in power could end in half a day.

Several large tremors threw him to the floor. Suddenly, screams could be heard, echoing into the distance eerily. He scrambled to the balcony, throwing open the doors only to see something that on any other day, he would've assumed he was dreaming. A large metallic blue arm hung in the air with a spread palm. In the distance, he could see small explosions punching through the capital’s fortifications. Everything seemed to be on fire as energy poured from the ship's fingertips, obliterating anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its blast. Periodically, large artillery bolts slammed down onto the metropolis, originating from the unseen forces outside the wall.

A blue sphere appeared on the outstretched hand, giving way to reveal a tall blue figure. It peeled back its hood to a similarly blue face with long white hair, and began to speak. A holographic projection of the invader shot up behind it, magnifying its image and message. “Organics of Raxon-7. Your planet has been chosen for colonization by the Diamond Authority. It is I, the eternal Blue Diamond, who shall rule it. Be secure in this decree, for the ending of your worthless existences will be for the greater good of Gemkind.” 

The Emperor’s jaw dropped. A COLONIZATION attempt?!? What that leader had said involved genocide! He glanced at the fortifications, only to see there were none. Streams of purple masses were advancing through several large openings that had been made in the barrier. He turned his head back to look at the arm ship, and found that it was literally swatting fighters out of the sky. As he observed the fight breaking out in the streets, his gut twisted into knots. His soldiers fired wildly, attempting to hold back the tide of purple warriors. Yet they failed, and he watched as they were unceremoniously hacked to pieces. Civilians attempting to flee were also caught in the orgy of murder, all made worse by the sadistic excitement of the invaders. 

He was frozen in shock, the inhumanity of it all forcing him to watch his subjects perish. The thundering crash behind him shattered this trance. He whirled around to see a large orange figure in the place where a wall once was. The hulking soldier grinned, eyes glinting with a dark glee, then lunged forward with a sudden burst of speed. He felt a hand wrap around his head, then a crushing pressure being applied, and then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

The child huddled in the brush, desperately clinging to the dirt. A group of enemies, massive and yellow, lumbered by, oblivious to the organic that was hiding from them. She had been playing in her household when they came. Her mother and father had grabbed her and ran into the wilderness, hoping to escape the invaders who had quickly gained notoriety for their slaughter of every living thing they came across. As they’d reached the edge of their town, a thin green bolt had struck her parents, killing them in an agonizing display of twitching muscle and blood. 

She had kept going, pushing forward, hiding when she could until she’d reached the edge of the massive forest. Then she’d heard them coming, and dove into the bushes where she now waited for them to pass. The thud of their march eventually reached her, and after a momentary pause, continued until it couldn’t be heard. She released her arm from the grip of her teeth, where she’d bitten down to stop herself from whimpering. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and her arm hurt a little, but she ignored the pain. She had to. Her world had changed very quickly, and safety was her highest priority. She slowly crept into the forest, hoping at least that she would have some chance of escaping the oncoming devastation. She walked for what seemed like hours, unable to tell how far she’d traveled. The forest was silent, as if nature herself was reacting to the invasion.

The sun had slowly dragged itself across the sky, and was beginning to set. She yawned softly, setting herself up against a decaying trunk. Her tunic was doused in a mix of sweat and tears, but her exhaustion triumphed over any sense of personal hygiene. As her eyes began to close, a massive booming startled them open. She looked around, cautiously scanning her surroundings until another loud crash happened, followed by the sound of a nasally laugh. She slowly tread towards the source, bracing herself with each crash. She came to a cliff side, edging herself around a series of large boulders, until two figures came into view. She immediately stiffened, and quietly moved herself behind a large tree. 

She peered out from her hiding place to see the two mysterious people. People, they were not, but a variant of the invaders, it seemed. One was light blue, with a darker blue and black garment. The other was a sort of fluorescent cyan, although she couldn’t see any features as the figure had a violet cape wrapped around her. 

“Oh, Lazuli, you’re a riot!” the cloaked thing giddily murmured. “But all this fun is distracting us from our mission, dearie,” it continued with an air of condescension. “Fine, fine. You have to go first, Apatite.” the one apparently called Lazuli sighed. "Create your dumb canyons...” Apatite responded with a nod, ignoring the petulance of the statement, then raised her hand. A rumble followed, as a large crack appeared in the ground next to the girl. She quickly stepped back, as the crack expanded until it reached a large lake in the distance. Water poured into the newly created crevice, until, without warning, it froze in place. It began to quiver, then rose out of the crevice, accelerating upwards until it evaporated suddenly. She looked back to the two aliens and Lazuli had her eyes clenched in concentration, hand held dramatically in the air. 

The girl looked around and saw other bodies of water in the distance doing the same. For some reason, she felt tears welling in her eyes. A sob rose in her throat, coming out in a wet hiccup. As her wet eyes tried to find where the aliens had gone, a hand grabbed her and she found herself looked into the face of Lazuli. Her tears began to spiral upwards as a cruel smirk slid on to the blue extraterrestrial's face. Apatite stalked over, seemingly appearing from nowhere, and turned an ominous eye towards the child. "What do we have here?"

* * *

The commando squad really had no idea what they were doing. In the days before, they would have been eliminating enemies of the state, quietly disposing of radicals and traitors. Now they were deep behind enemy lines, an enemy that had managed to topple the Empire in a single day, and massacre over ninety percent of its population in five. 

Command had long been dead, and the squad was full of tension over leadership, not falling apart because of a shared desire to eliminate the existential threat to their people's lives. The group had discovered that these “gems,’” as they called themselves, were embedded in a strict hierarchy of leadership. It was theorized that if their leader could be eliminated, the chain of command would fall apart, and chaos would ensue. It also appeared that they had no contingency plan for if this leader, referred to “Blue Diamond,” was eliminated. 

So the group had covertly boarded the command ship when it briefly landed, sneaking through an opening in one of the vehicle's massive fingers. As the five-man squad navigated their way through the ship, they managed to find what one gem they had overheard refer to as the throne room. After a petite gem with long hair that covered her face and a blue dress exited said room, they’d managed to slip in unnoticed. It was now that they realized how out of their depth they might be. 

The room seemed massive, but no one could tell because the entire thing was pitch-black. Even their headlights could only penetrate the darkness so far. They looked around with a mix of fear and confusion, not sure where to go from here. With no warning, a piercing light burst from the ceiling of the room, illuminating a colossal chair with a similarly sized figure sitting in it, a blue hood blocking her face. 

“So,” what must have been Blue Diamond snarled, voice dripping with contempt,“You horrid creatures have arrived.” The team stiffened, guns seemingly frozen and useless in their hands. “My Sapphire told me this would happen, and yet I still find myself shocked at the audacity of organics to try and confront a Diamond.” she continued. "Do any of you really think those feeble weapons will do anything?” She laughed, a cruel cackle that while soft in volume, cut sharp like a blade. 

The squad had begun to run backwards, trying desperately to open a door that refused to budge. Then they heard a hum, and were transfixed as Blue Diamond waved a glowing hand in the air. Bright balls of azure light popped into existence, then quickly zipped up to combine into one. Laser bolts suddenly flung themselves at the organics, and their screams of terror didn't even have time to escape from their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I may do a few of these if a particularly good idea for a one-off springs to mind, but most of my energy will be devoted to the series. I like the Diamonds, and the idea that they can reform, but that shouldn't abdicate them from their guilt in these genocides. Comment if you have any critiques or questions.


End file.
